


Snowed In

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A walk in the woods meets freak snowstorm, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Power Outage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, attraction and connection, empty cabin?, nope - Freeform, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Never in her wildest dreams did Rey Johnson think she would ever get to meet her favorite other Kylo Ren. She also would have never entertained the idea of the scenario she found herself in. How did a hike in the woods lead to a snowstorm and taking shelter in a remote cabin in the woods? The idea was so ridiculous but had become reality. Stuck inside with a handsome stranger surrounded by a winter storm, Rey wonders what will happen with no power and only one bed. Will they be polite co-habitants stuck in a strange set of circumstances or is there room for something more?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueyedgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/gifts).



> Based on this: Prompt 2- remote cabin in the woods. Both can be human or Human/monster combo but they gotta huddle for warmth or there's only one tiny bed.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

What kind of place is this? First, the weather is gorgeous and 72 degrees, and then there's a freak snowstorm. 

_Really? A snowstorm in April?_

"What's next, a spaceship falls from the sky?" Rey rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up from the sudden chill in the air. 

The temperature was dropping, and the flakes' size continued to get larger and thicker curtains of snow coming down between the limbs of the trees. The idea of being caught out in a storm without any form of shelter was not a pleasant one. Rey could barely see the trail behind her, and the path in front was soon covered in white. 

"Damnit, this isn't what I want to show up on my obituary. 'Local woman goes hiking in spring and gets caught up in winter.'" Rey continued to follow the path until she noticed a structure through the flurry of flakes.

Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a little cottage in the middle of the forest. It was dark inside, so it didn't appear as if anyone was home. A quick peek around the corner showed no sign of a vehicle, but there were fresh tracks that were disappearing beneath a layer of snow. Rey pressed close to the window in an attempt to check for occupants. Looking through the window revealed no one inside, but a quick jiggle of the door handle showed it was unlocked. 

_Thank heaven._

But before opening the door, Rey decided to at least _attempt_ to appear courteous and display a few social niceties. So after her body broke out in a round of shivers, she knocked and opened the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Her eyes swept the interior, and with no one in sight, she decided to push on and entered the cottage's main room and closed the door. 

Rubbing her hands against her arms again, Rey realized that the cottage was nearly as cold as the outside was. But at least she was out of the elements, and she might be able to find some spare clothes or blankets she might borrow until the storm has passed and she can get out. 

With a few steps to her right, she located a light switch and flipped it experimentally. But nothing happened. No light. _Okay, I can deal with this._ The inside of the cabin wasn't pitch black, but it was dark enough that she was liable to trip on something until her eyes adjusted. 

Rey saw a sliver of light breaking through the shadows and opened the curtains to let what little light in she could. The snow outside affected the amount of light she would typically expect at this time of day, even with the trees filtering it to the ground. 

As her eyes began to adjust to the low light, she could see the finer details of the cabin's furnishings and homey touches. Blowing warm air into her hands and rubbing her arms for warmth, she noticed that half of the furniture was uncovered in sheets while the others remained covered. It was as if someone was in the process of airing the cottage out and getting it ready for use. _Summer home?_ So it was possible that someone had come up to the cabin but had to leave quickly? It would explain the faint tire tracks outside so she could possibly run into the cabin's occupant when they return.

There didn't appear to be a phone, and her cell was dead, so if she goes poking around, there might be a kind force that could lead her to a charger so she could get a call out to Finn.

One thing was for sure; she wouldn't get anywhere just standing around the main room. She saw a staircase in the back corner leading to the upper level. _Probably to a bedroom and bathroom._

"Who are you?" A voice called out through the darkness. 

Rey whipped around toward the deep growl as the lights switched on, temporarily blinding her. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision to see a gorgeous specimen of a human being with a deep frown marring his handsome features—which reminded Rey that she was trespassing on someone's property.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, I'm Rey. I was out walking and got caught up in the sudden snowstorm." Rey smiled and held out her hand in greeting. As soon as she was in front of him, she could see just how massive he was and realized that if he turned out to be a psycho killer, then she just gave up any chance of getting away. She hoped none of those thoughts translated on her face.

Rey saw his shoulders' stiffness ease up slightly as he accepted her hand for a firm shake. He quirked an eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Ben."

Rey was entranced by the barest hint of a smile he gave and had to shake herself mentally so she didn't continue to stare at the hulking Adonis of a stranger. 

"I am so sorry for imposing on you like this," Rey saw him shake his head as if to dispute her claim, but she pressed on, "I promise I do not make a habit of trespassing on someone else's property." She smiled and hoped to put him at ease.

"No, it's quite alright. That snow really came out of nowhere," he said. His voice was soothing, and his hand dwarfed hers. 

It took Rey a moment to realize that their hands were still connected, and though she suddenly loathed the idea of pulling her palm from his warm grasp, she didn't want to make the situation any more awkward.

His thought seemed to fall on the same vein as he looked to their joined handclasp and, with a sheepish smile, let go at the same time she loosened her grip on him. 

"Yeah, it's so strange. I've never come across such a sudden weather change like that. _Ever._ " Rey chuckled at the crazy situation they found themselves in. 

"Understandable." His lips twitched, and Rey could see he was fighting a smile and the light humor in his eyes and the sudden ease that came over his posture put her at ease without really knowing why. Smiling, Rey brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Standing before a man in nice slacks and a button-down, Rey realized how messy and unkempt she must look with her messy bun and her old cut-off tank and shorts. She was never one to embarrass easily but standing in front of Ben; Rey couldn't help but be aware of the differences in their appearances.

They stood staring at each other for a second before Rey remembered her manners.

"I don't wish to intrude, but would it be any trouble to use your phone or charging cable? My phone is dead and I can't call my friends to let them know what happened." Rey nibbled her lip as she waited for Ben's answer. She was surprised when he winced instead.

"Yeah, I would love to, but I don't have my phone."

Rey was sure her eyes resembled a cartoon character when those words finally made it through to her brain. 

"What? What do you mean?" Rey was puzzled. He had to have been dropped off at the cabin because there was no vehicle parked outside, so he would need to be able to contact someone to leave the cottage. _Right?_

Ben sighed with regret and chagrin that he had to explain the strange circumstances they were now facing because of his lack of communication tech. 

Rey watched the subtle shifts of his expression with fascination and nearly missed his words for watching the tension fill his shoulders, and his eyes squeeze shut in preparation for his explanation.

"I came out here to unplug," he shook his head and shrugged, but Rey wasn't quite sure what to make of that declaration, so he continued. "I'm a writer, and I needed to get away from the distractions of the city to write and so I was dropped off about an hour or so ago and told Poe not to come back for me until Monday morning." He looked so apologetic that Rey was ready to hug him to show that she wasn't angry. _How would he know there would be a freak storm outside and would be forced to endure the company of a strange woman in the middle of the woods?_

Rey thought for a moment. No phone wasn't the end of the world. "Do you have a laptop where I might be able to send an email." Even as she said the words, Rey watched as Ben's expression became more apologetic before she finished her sentence. 

Shaking his head, he answered, "Sorry, no wifi out here, I didn't want any possible distractions when I came out to write." Ben shrugged. His embarrassed smile was so adorable that Rey had to bite her tongue to keep from smiling at the display. 

"So you expected to be out of communications for the entire weekend?" Rey asked. 

"Yeah," Ben said. Rey could swear if Ben were a little boy, he would have been scuffing his foot against the floor while trying not to look guilty for whatever shenanigans he was responsible for. It was so endearing, Rey couldn't feel the frustration that she would have on any other occasion. _It will be an interesting time for sure._

Rey was confident they could come out of the experience alright. _Nothing to worry about._ She watched the handsome stranger uncover the rest of the furniture and move the sheets elsewhere before she decided there was no point standing around with nothing to occupy her. 

Running her hands over her arms, Rey tried to bring some warmth back into her limbs as she looked around the interior that she hadn't seen in the dark. It had an open floor plan with a kitchen/dining area, which turned into a living room and fireplace. There were a couple of doors, which probably lead to closet space or a bathroom, and the corner stairs to the second story where Ben disappeared.

The furniture was rustic but not really old looking. The couches and chairs looked comfortable enough that Rey was tempted to throw herself on the nearest plush surface and scream into a pillow at her abnormal circumstances. She could handle it. Rey's always been very good at getting along with people, even if she didn't like them. She just hoped that her intuition proved correct and the man she would be sharing space with was normal as he appeared to be. It would be even better if he turned out to be totally boring and uninteresting. Rey felt a pull to the man she couldn't explain, and she prayed it was the idea of being protected from the elements and gratitude that connected them. Hearing Ben on the creaky stairs, Rey pulled herself back to the present. She shouldn't get ahead of herself. _Stop overthinking this. The man is a fine specimen; if something happens, accept it for the gift it is and worry about the future later._

Seeing Ben cross the room with a few articles of warmer clothing made Rey's insides turn to mush. She hadn't had the chance to ask to borrow anything, and Ben had already thought ahead and took steps for her comfort as if it was the most natural thing in the world. _Yup. I'm in trouble._

\-----

_It's okay. We can be adults about this. No big deal. It's not like I am completely attracted to this absolute giant of a man_ that she bets would be an incredible and giving partner in bed. 

_Nope. Absolutely nothing to worry about. We need the warmth. Could she be a bigger liar?_ Clothed in a borrowed sweatshirt and sweatpants Rey was ready for the day to be over.

-

They had been getting along swimmingly, and then the storm must have increased its intensity as they found themselves once more in the dark after Ben had put together a simple dinner for them. She didn't know what he did or what pizazz he added to make that grilled cheese and tomato soup the most delicious she had ever tasted in her life. Rey could very well get used to that treatment. 

_Rey catches herself staring at him as they make their way through the delicious soup, and she thinks he might have seen her a couple of times, but he didn't say anything. She couldn't help but think about how strange her day had turned out after starting as an average Saturday morning. And then she gets caught in a freak snowstorm and trespasses on a cabin in the middle of nowhere that just happened to be owned by the rather reclusive writer of her favorite series._

_If she was being honest, seeing Ben Solo, AKA Kylo Ren, in the flesh felt very strange. He was definitely not what she pictured, and it was a delightful surprise. Kylo Ren had always been very secretive and kept to himself. He wasn't very keen on showing himself in public._

_Rey would admit to no one that she had to bite her lip when she realized that the gorgeous giant in front of her had authored her favorite books, but also because he_ _was_ **_incredibly_ ** _good looking and she kind-of, sort-of_ ** _really_** _wanted to jump his bones._

_But Rey had enough self-control not to act like a creepy fangirl. She was also happy that she wasn't aware of his identity until just before they sat down for dinner._

_Rey was able to reconcile the image in her head of the author with the man in front of her. As much as she had crushed on the mysterious Kylo Ren, Rey was feeling a great deal more for the man of flesh before her. She was also incredibly curious about what he's currently working on but didn't want to embarrass them both by asking. So instead of asking if he would be working on the new Galaxy Wars series, she looked out the window to see the softly falling snow. It made the forest outside seem peaceful, and in the morning, she might think more charitably about the crazy circumstances that forced her to take shelter with one of the most interesting and gorgeous specimens of man she had ever laid her eyes on._

_After dinner, Rey borrowed one of the few books that covered the small shelf in the "living room" area of the cabin as Ben sat down at the old desk to write. She opened the stiff spine of the Complete Shakespeare Works to a random page and started reading. It didn't really matter as her mind was more focused on observing Ben as he typed on his laptop that it was on the words describing Romeo and Juliet's first encounter. He appeared to be engrossed in whatever he was working on, so Rey took the opportunity to take little peaks at him in between not reading the book in her hand. She would have expected that with the size and strength of his hands, he would naturally pound on the keys of his keyboard, but instead, his fingers fairly danced and grazed over the keys with the lightest caress—she started to wonder what it would feel like to have those hands brushing across her skin._ **_Down girl, you don't need to act like a total creeper. Read your book before he notices your preoccupation._ ** _But that was easier said than done._

_Rey glanced at her watch and realized it was getting close to 10 pm. And while that time wouldn't be considered late for her, she did have a very long week, and she got up early to watch the sunrise before her hike. The warm fire crackling away in the fireplace was making her feel sleepy as well. Sighing, she closed the book with a snap and set it on the side table beside the chair she had curled up in._

_She stood and stretched with a groan, which brought Ben's attention to her. Rey noticed his eyes locked on her and smiled slightly._ _"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your flow."_

_"Oh, that's alright." Ben said with a half shrug and a crooked grin. He ran a hand through his hair and proceeded to rub the back of his neck as if trying to ease tension in the muscle. "No worries. I was thinking of packing it in for the night anyway."_

_Rey smiled and was ready to wish Ben goodnight when the overhead lights flickered before the cabin was plunged into darkness aside from the fireplace flames._

_"Shit," Ben cursed as he made his way across the room to test the light switch._

_Nothing._

_"Be right back," he said._

_"Sure." Rey sighed and allowed her body to sink back into the plush chair._ **_He's probably checking the breakers. But I think we've lost power for the night. Thanks, snow._ **

_Rey watched the flickering orange flames until Ben huffed an annoyed grunt as he entered the room. He shut down his computer, muttering under his breath about being punished for going out into the woods with no means to contact anyone._

_If the situation weren't becoming so serious, Rey would have burst out laughing at the grumbling reaction that seemed more appropriate for a whiny toddler than a full-grown man._

_"I guess we'll have to bunk down here tonight," Ben groaned before he indicated for Rey to stand and help him move the chair and coffee table aside before he opened up the couch to the sofa bed inside._

\---

Those thoughts brought Rey back to the predicament they were now facing. Ben told her that the rest of the structure would soon become unbearably cold without any power, so being near the fire with extra blankets just made more sense. They stood in front of the sofa bed after Ben finished setting it up and couldn't bring herself to look at the man that could very easily take up the whole bed by himself. 

"I'll take the floor," he said.

The words broke Rey out of her thoughts, and she whipped around to stare at him, disbelieving that he would offer to make himself uncomfortable for a woman that was a complete stranger less than 10 hours ago.

"Absolutely not!" Rey turned to face him fully, placed hands on her hips, and stared down the giant in front of her. He seemed quite shocked by her outburst and looked ready to argue his point when Rey forged ahead. "This cabin will get cold and all we have to stay warm is the fire. We're both adults—we can handle sharing our body heat for a night right?" She must have been convincing enough as he didn't try to fight her on the decision.

"Right—no, yeah. Okay. I guess that makes sense." Ben said, nearly tripping over his words. 

Rey bit her lip at the adorable display of the flustered Ben Solo in front of her. It gave her hope that he at least found her proximity tempting even if he's too much of a gentleman to act on it. _Too bad._

Rey hid her smile behind the large yawn that forced its way out of her mouth. Rey watched as Ben stood beside the bed, the inner struggle clear on his face between crawling into bed with her and taking the floor near the fire as he had offered. Rey wasn't about to see Ben place himself in an uncomfortable position just for her, so she lifted the blanket and waved him in. After one last look of hesitation, Ben stretched upward to reveal the strip of skin above his pajama pants was just visible to Rey's hungry eyes. Thankfully, she caught herself from making any embarrassing noise that might catch his attention. Ben carefully crawled onto the old mattress, and Rey scooted over, so there was a small space between them without falling off either side.   
They laid down, trying to get comfortable and get some sleep despite the tension Rey felt between them.

"Goodnight, Ben," Rey said as her eyelids began to droop. 

"Goodnight, Rey," Ben said. His lip twitched slightly, and his eyes closed after a moment of silent staring. And before long, his breathing evened out, and though Rey could stare at him and trace the contours of his features with her eyes, she hoped to get some rest to be fresh the next day. Bringing the collar of her borrowed sweater to her nose, Rey breathed in the heady scent that was unique to Ben. Turning over, she attempted to find a comfortable position without moving the bed and disturbing her sleep partner. Her eyes closed, and she let her muscles relax, and the darkness pulled her into oblivion.

Rey didn't know how long she slept before she returned to a conscious state. She glanced around, not knowing what pulled her from slumber until she noticed the weight of an arm around her middle. _Hmm. He must have moved._ Rey didn't want to make a big deal out of their new sleeping arrangement, but the feel of his hand pressing into her abdomen was very distracting with the subtle flexing of his fingers as she breathed.   


Rey didn't know how Ben felt, most likely comfortable and oblivious, but Rey thought her night could almost be considered torture with the soft touches from Ben's sleeping form. It wasn't as if she was cold and lacking heat to keep herself toasty warm. No—lack of heat wasn't the problem she was facing. With the combination of the soft crackling fire and Ben cuddled up against her back, she did not lack _any_ heat. Any other night she would be perfectly comfortable wrapped up in her blankets before falling into a possibly dreamless slumber. But with the very male body currently holding her close, Rey didn't know if she could make it til morning or if her body would spontaneously combust. And his hands were in perfectly acceptable places to be considered innocent, but she didn't _want_ innocent. And she couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like if his hands were to start traversing her overheated flesh in a way that would both stoke and extinguish the fire inside. It had been quite some time since she had been touched with hands other than her own, and Rey was very aware of the places where their bodies pressed against each other. They seemed to fit so perfectly together that Rey couldn't help imagining what it might be like to be wrapped up in his arms after a round of lovemaking in her apartment.

Would he succumb to the siren call of sleep as the sweat dried on their bodies, or would he hold her close and run his fingers along the ridges of her spine as she laid her head on his chest to hear the beat of his heart slow from its formerly rapid pace to a steady, soothing thump.

She contemplated those thoughts until her body relaxed into a calmer state. 

After finally falling asleep, Rey was bombarded with a continuous flow of images of an _erotic_ nature, with Rey and Ben cast in starring roles. And while the dreams were satisfying in some aspects, they fell short compared to the possible real-life activities. 

She didn't know if she slept for five hours or five minutes; all Rey could tell was that when her eyes opened the next morning, was that she felt the most comfortable she ever had in her entire life. Rey woke wrapped in Ben’s arms snuggled into his chest. The heat permeated off his body and surrounded her like a soothing blanket. It was nice. Even with the old, slightly lumpy mattress beneath their bodies', Rey was ready to curse and thank the storm for guiding her to Ben's hideaway. The hard lines of his body seemed to line up perfectly with her softer curves. Cuddling had never been a favorite aspect of intimacy for her, but with Ben, she found the action quite exceptional. Groaning internally, Rey tried to doze as much as possible, but it seemed to be for naught. Feeling his arms around her was like a little slice of heaven. All she could do was enjoy it.


	2. A New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Blueyedgurl.

Rey basked in the feeling of Ben's arms wrapped around her. She was still very affected by his close proximity and wondered if she should employ any "wake up" strategies to keep the situation from becoming awkward. 

When Ben began to stir behind her, she was ready to ease out of his arms and pretend nothing happened no matter how much her brain screamed against the idea when his arms tightened and pulled her closer. She held back a gasp when she felt Ben bury his face into her hair and softly breathe against her skin. And though Rey initially tensed at his actions, her body liked the feeling of his so close to her. As his body attempted to become one with her's, her limbs relaxed, and she sunk into his embrace like she was always meant to be there. 

Rey felt when his breathing changed, and he became more aware of their sleep positions because he first nuzzled into her neck, and then his body stiffened. He took a deep breath where his mouth rested at her neck and quietly exhaled before he began the process of removing his body from around her. And though he didn't pull away abruptly, he was a bit stiff in his movements as he slowly extricated himself from her "sleeping" form.

Rey decided that there was no point in feigning sleep any longer, so with a nice stretch and a satisfied groan, she pushed herself into a sitting position and glanced at Ben from the corner of her eye to see him quickly glance away from her. Turning her head, she looked at Ben for the first time in the morning light and was stunned to see how tempting he looked freshly woken. His hair was tousled, and his eyes were dark and intense, and Rey wished she could pull him close and kiss him within an inch of his life. But Rey pushed away that idea. She needed something more than a profound attraction. Rey wanted to know that Ben returned her interest before going out on a limb.

\--

"Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked. 

Rey gritted her teeth together to keep from suddenly letting her thirsty thoughts exit her mouth. Instead, she forced herself to take a calming breath and turned to see Ben's curious and concerned expression. If it was possible, his eyes looked even darker in the morning light, and Rey cursed herself for her cowardice. She was ready to throw herself in his arms and beg him to take her in front of the fireplace full of smoldering ashes but internally shook herself. She didn't want to come on too strong and scare him away by moving too fast. 

"It was okay." She nodded and shrugged a shoulder. "It took me a while to fall asleep—my mind just wouldn't shut down.

Rey spent the entire day feeling on edge. One moment they would get caught up in an extremely satisfying round of fun flirtation, and then they teetered to incredible awkward silence. Rey didn't know why and it was beginning to frustrate her to no end. Their interactions the day before had been so casual and comfortable between them. The interactions they managed between Ben's writing and Rey's attempts to find amusing distractions were strained. Trying to talk after their night wrapped around the other was futile when her brain went through the extremes of wishing to tackle the giant tree of a man and have her way with him on the cabin floor and wishing she could run through the forest in an attempt to work off some of her pent up energy. But the snow was still out in full force, and even if Rey borrowed extra clothes, she wasn't confident in finding her way out of the trees and into anything resembling civilization. 

It felt like they were caught up in a strange dance where they tried to gauge the other's mood and receptiveness without actually communicating that goal. Like the night before, Ben was once again writing on his laptop. The difference was that he seemed to get up every 10-15 minutes and walked around the cottage in a deliberate and "stompy" manner. His expression was intense, and as he passed, Rey noticed his hands clenching into fists and then unclenching every few steps. 

"Are you okay, Ben?" Rey kept her tone even, casual, and her concern barely discernible—she hoped.

"Hmm?" Ben paused in his movement but didn't get tripped up, and his stride hardly faltered before he continued on his circuit, but his eyes kept returning to her so she could see he was waiting for her response. 

"Well, it's just that you keep getting up to pace around the room. You didn't do that last night…" She let the thought trail off, hoping he would see where she was going and answer. Her curiosity had been building for nearly forty minutes, but she wasn't sure how to broach the subject without allowing her internal battle and frustration to become visible.

"Ah. Yes," Ben smiled. He looked a little embarrassed, and Rey wished she knew if the red she saw on his cheek was the result of a blush or a trick of the light.

"Sometimes if I'm not sure where to take a scene I find it useful to move around while my mind continues to think on it rather than staring at the blinking cursor." He looked down as if embarrassed, but Rey didn't see why. It was a perfectly understandable action. She couldn't fault him for finding a way to keep working even if his mind is not all in when it needs to be. 

"Seems reasonable. And it gives you some physical activity. So—win-win to me." She smiled at Ben, and for a single moment, it felt like things were getting back to a more comfortable level between them when his body went rigid. He nearly raced across the room back to the keyboard and began to type with great haste as if afraid the words would leave him if he didn't get them down fast enough. 

_Huh. Guess it worked for him._ Rey smiled as she watched Ben become so focused on his writing and the world he was creating. She giggled silently at the crazy hair he sported after running his hands through the thick locks in his frustration. The man was dedicated; she'd give him that. Suppressing a smile, she turned back to the latest copy of Ben's newest trilogy. She may or may not have begged to read it though it wasn't "out" in stores yet. Thankfully, it took all her concentration to fall into the story and its fascinating characters so Ben could get on with his writing. They spent the rest of the afternoon in companionable silence.

With the power back on, they were able to shower and clean up. Rey took the opportunity to take care of her _needs_ when she was alone. It wasn't quite as satisfying as a romp between the sheets would give, but Rey didn't know if that was possible with the tense atmosphere between them, so Rey took care of herself and took the edge off her desire. 

\--

And by the time dinner rolled around, the frustration that Rey was feeling was at an all-time high. Despite her earlier self-care, the looks that Ben would shoot at her when she wasn't looking were starting to get to her. Rey helped Ben prepare a little dinner, and the tension could be cut with a knife; it practically filled the air like a haze of fog though nothing could be seen. Whatever peace they had in the afternoon had hidden itself away and left them with uncertainty and no words to break the tension.

Rey spent dinner thinking about some conversation starters, even small talk would do, but they only managed a few stops and starts before descending back into silence and keeping to safe and easy topics about their jobs and their friends. 

After they cleaned up the remnants of their dinner, Rey's foot caught the corner of the table, and she nearly fell face-first into a chair when Ben's arms wrapped around her torso and stopped her fall. She twisted herself around in his arms to see him and offered him a soft "thanks," when she felt the hardness of him pressed against her.

Looking into his eyes, Rey saw that he was aware of her newfound knowledge, and he released her with a hurried apology before he started back towards his computer to give her space.  
"Ben," her voice was softer and huskier than she had expected, but it stopped Ben in his tracks, and he turned to face her. She didn't know what her face showed or what he saw but they found themselves staring at the other with no words and a large space between them.

They stood staring at each other for a moment. Time was suspended between them, and Rey waited for the sound of a pin to drop. 

Then, like two magnets being drawn together, they moved, and Rey jumped into Ben's arms as he moved to wrap his arms around her.

As soon as their position stabilized and Rey was comfortable with her legs wrapped around Ben's waist, she looked into his eyes before her mouth continued forward and pressed against his own in a fiery explosion of feeling. 

Rey was aware of everything. Every touch, every sensation sent shivers down her spine, and her body tingled wherever he caressed. His hands were hot on her skin, and she half expected to see her skin catch fire, but it never did. So Rey tried to focus on the feelings she could bring out of him and what he made her feel. 

She moved her hands across the hard lines of his body. Feeling the tension in his muscles as his body strains above her let her believe she was protected and cherished. Rey took her time, enjoying the silky hair between her fingers and his lips suckling the skin beneath her ear. 

He might have kissed every inch of her body if she let him, but she was feeling too impatient to allow such indulgence for the first time. If he wanted to kiss and squeeze every part of her body later, she would gladly accept his loving attentions until she was able to return the favor. 

And when he connected them for the first time, Rey was hit with a complete sense of rightness and belonging that she had never felt in any of her previous relationships. It felt like they were made for each other, and Rey hoped it would feel like this for a long time. She didn't know what would happen when they could leave, but she hoped that this was the beginning of a beautiful connection that would last a lifetime. 

It felt like they were making love for hours, yet it ended too soon for Rey. 

Rey didn't know how to describe the experience. All she could think was that it was perfect. They laid on their sides, facing each other with her right handheld in his while his other hand caressed her skin along her spine. 

"I've never felt something like that before." Rey was a little afraid of how amazing it felt. How connected they were. 

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too," Ben's lip twitched, and he brought her hand up and brushed his lips across her knuckles. 

"Hmm. I could get used to this." Rey sighed in contentment and wiggled a little closer until their faces were half a foot apart. 

"You know, I came up here to try and find some inspiration, but I wound up finding something else." His voice broke through the quiet of the night, and Rey was lulled into a state of total relaxation. 

"Oh? What did you find instead?" Rey quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled. Ben smirked and leaned closer, so their lips just brushed together when he spoke. "A beautiful stranger that looked as lost as I felt." His eyes held her captive the tension that had been a fixture around his eyes since she met him had melted away completely.

And after a chaste kiss, Ben pressed his forehead against Rey's as his eyes closed in relaxation. She could honestly stare at him for hours as she wanted to mentally memorize everything about him, from the way his hair brushed his adorable ears to the constellation of beauty marks that softened his masculine features.

Ben's eyes captured her attention, and with a mischievous smirk and soft brush of fingers against her skin, they were once again building towards a precipice of blinding heat and passion until their bodies were completely sated. They were awake well into the early hours of the morning, sharing a passionate embrace and talking a little about their everyday lives. Rey was excited to hear that he lived in the same city she did, albeit in a slightly more affluent part, but still quite close when she expected him to live hours away in Hanna City.

Rey thought about his words and the whirlwind of feelings she'd experienced since she stumbled across the cottage in a snowstorm. She had been lost in a literal sense with the crazy weather, but she also felt like something had been missing in her life for far longer. And the few days with Ben showed her a glimpse of what could be. She'd gone hiking that day because she wanted to lose herself in the green nature that surrounded her but rarely got the time to indulge in due to her busy life. She would think about his words and what that meant for them later; Rey was ready to indulge in a more heart-pounding exercise over whatever mental gymnastics she would work through at another time.

\---

The next morning, they lingered in bed as long as they dared. Ben told Rey that Poe was expected to drop by sometime around 10 am, and they didn't want to get caught up in their passions only to have someone barge in on them. So after a quick breakfast, Ben finished tidying up the living room, and the two curled up on the couch together, watching the sun climb higher in the sky. Rey wore a sweater and pants she borrowed from Ben, and though Rey was enjoying the calm quiet they found together, Rey was desperate to ask what would happen. She tried to broach the subject casually, but soon the questions were falling out of her mouth without any input from her brain.

"So what are we going to do when we leave? What are we? Is this just a thing that happened because of the circumstances we found ourselves in, or is it something that will last?" Rey thought they were on the same page, but she had learned a great lesson about what assumptions could do to a relationship, even a budding one, and Rey refused to let that happen to them.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Ben placed his hands on Rey's shoulders and turned her towards him, so they were face to face when he spoke. "I don't know what going to happen in the future. But what I do know is that I have never felt a connection with anyone like I have with you. Yes, we met under some pretty crazy situation that threw us together. But I think it's worth pursuing. Don't you?"

The tension in Rey's body seemed to leave her in a rush at those words. She was relieved because she had an answer to that. "More than anything." 

"Good, so do I," He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. Whatever happened next, they would figure it out together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's a fun little piece that I really enjoyed writing. It's marked as complete, but who knows what the future holds? If I get any ideas, maybe I'll get a part 2 written at some point in the future. :)


End file.
